With that Fear of Purple Onions
by poooooop
Summary: This was MY OC VISITS SECTOR V! :D I just changed the name. PLEASE REVIEW! :D
1. Chapter 1

**HELLLLOOOO! ****Hiii im soo brand-neww to fanficc call me jiffy(: orr numbuhh 8 :D myy lucky number (SORRY TO ANYONE WHO IS ALSOO NUMBER8 BUTT IMMM WITHH JAAAA 8 IS DAA COOLEST! 8D) andd I wanna makee a fanficc about how ****I ****meet the KND! Sector V, of course! Alsoo, I lovee OC stories so if you havee one let me know in a review porr favorr(: I WiLL updatee iff youuu guys review anddd I wontt leave u hanginnn I'll go on often;) OKAYYY! ON WITTHHH THE STORIIEEE! ¾ minor couplinggg cuzz idk how well I'll do with coupling.**

**Oopsiee! Almost forgot, since its my 2****nd**** story!**

**DISCLAIMERR: ****I, unfortunately, do not own KND. ;( cry cry. If I did, then there would be a ¾ movie, I would be in the show, it would still be on…*rambles on*…and rainbow monkeys would be real! ON WITH THE STORYYY!**

Numbuh 1 was pacing around the room, frantically looking over to his distracted teammates. Numbuhs 2 and 5 were snickering as Numbuh 4 stared at Numbuh 3, trying to say those magical words.

"Numbuh 3…uh…I have to tell you something…." Numbuh 4 mumbled, sweating. 'What, silly?" Numbuh 3 said with that cute little grin of hers that always made Wally blush.

"Umm…..I….." Wally began**. (A/N I think I'll just use their names;D)** "QUIETTT!" Nigel yelled. "Numbuh 1, what is WRONG with you today?" Hoagie asked, bewildered.

"What's wrong is that we have nothing ready and nobody's prepared!" Nigel exclaimed, apparently frustrated. "Abby has no idea WHAT your talking about." Abby said. "UGHHH SEE WHAT I MEAN!" he screamed. "No, not really, Numbuh 1." Kuki giggled.

There was a sudden crashing sound. Everyone ducked under something. Abby was under a chair, Hoagie was under a different chair, and Nigel was under a blanket. Kuki and Wally were hugging underneath a sofa, they're eyes shut tightly.

"Hello?" a girl's voice echoed through the main room. Nigel stood up, coughing up smoke. "NUMBUH 8, USE THE DOOR NEXT TIME!" Nigel screeched. "Chill, I'll clean it up!" the girl said impatiently. She picked up a jetpack from the ground.

"Oh, hi there. I'm Numbuh 8, from Sector F. Nice to meet…you? Hey, where is everyone?" she asked.

The members of Sector V got up from the ground and took a glance at the new girl. She had curly brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a purple hoodie (Exactly like Wally's, but purple) and dark blue, torn jean shorts. Her jetpack was violet, like her hoodie.

"So, mind if we ask why you're here?" Hoagie questioned. "Oh, my sector went through a fatal blow from a counter attack, so my sector members are staying in other sectors, like me. Numbuh 1 here volunteered to have me stay here, since you guys have an extra room." Numbuh 8 explained.

"Oh, well, what's your REAL name?" Abby asked. Numbuh 8 just giggled. "Call me by my number. No, wait, actually call me Jiffy. Don't ask, I just…well….like the name!" Jiffy said.

Wally raised an eyebrow. "What do you specialize in?" he asked. "I am my sector leader. Since my sector only has 3 members, I'm also a tactics specialist. I can fly/drive all simple transportation vehicles and airplanes, and some complex ones, though I can't invent a single thing." Jiffy answered politely.

"DO YOU LIKE RAINBOW MONKEYS?" Kuki screamed excitedly. "Um…not the kind of expected question, but yeah, I guess." Jiffy said.

"Anything ELSE, you want to ask?" Nigel asked his sector. They all shook their heads. "Well, she'll be staying for a week. **(A/N I'll do a chappie for each day.) **So be nice and don't DO ANYTHING." Nigel said. They all nodded, even Jiffy.

"Okay, so now what?" Jiffy asked. They all looked around at each other. "DANCE PARTY!" they all shouted in unison.

**Ahahah what other way to end this chappie perfectly? So, there's this chapter, plus 7 more for each day, and 7+1=…..8! 8 CHAPTER FOR NUMBUH 8! Coincedence that its my lucky number? Maybe….maybe not:D but thanks for reading! Pleaseee pretty please with a cherry on top review! Then I'll updatee! Just for you! Let me know if you like it, hate it, love it, despise it, or just give me constructive critisism or let me know if you've done a OC fanficc! I'LL FOR SUREE READD IT I LOVE OC FANFICSSS! :D yayy! Ahahah R/R!**

_**Wally: **_Revieww or DIEEEE!

_**You: **_I choose die.

_**Jiffy: **_*Pulls out random popcorn and starts eating

_**Wally: **_Oh…..aww man!

_**You: **_HAHA!

_**Wally: **_ *shoots you with a gun

_**Jiffy: **_*drops popcorn WALLY!

_**Wally: **_Umm, Oopsie?

_**Jiffy: **_ ARGHHHH!

_**Wally: **_AHHH CHILLLL! I'LL BRING THEM BACK TO LIFEE!

_**Jiffy: **_^-^ Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Wish I could've updatedd yesterdayy butt i wass busyy :/ awww but today imm gonna have to cut this chappie a lil short because my mom iss gonna steall the laptopp for her AOL crap. She's suchh a weirdoo...anywayss, i wanna thank those ppl who reviewed, Number25 (or smthin like that), Number 8.0 (or smthin like that) and britishmexi14 (or smthin like that). ON WITH THE STORY!**

**I DO NOT FRIKEN OWN CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR. Happy? Though i DO own CodeShame:Kids Eat Floor! JK lmaoo letss get startedd**

Jiffy POV:

I seriously live with creeps. LiTERALLY. Today, I woke up with mayonaise all over my face. I WAS LIKE WTF. Then I opened my closet to change, and saw Hoagie and Wally reading my diary from 5 years ago! It even has my fear of purple food in it...o.O...well, hopefully, they didn't get to that part yet. I WILL KILL THEM WITH MY BARE HANDS IF I SEE ANY PURPLE FOOD ON MY FACE TOMMOROW MORNING.

No POV:

Jiffy was going to absolutely kill those two boys. But right now, she had to get out of her pajamas. As she was pulling on her purple hoodie, she heard a crash from out of no where. She yanked it on and raced outside. She stepped into a pair of rollerskates. "AHHHH! ROLLERSKATESS! " she cried in fear. "THEY GOT UP TO THE PART WITH MY FEARSS!" she skidded down the hallway, screaming bloody murder. Kuki halted her no a stop.

"What are you doing, silly?" Kuki giggled. "Stupid boys know all my fears...good thing these rollerskates stopped." Jiffy sighed in relief. "I'll start you again!" Kuki grinned and pushed her off. "NOOOOOOO KUKIIII NOOOOOOO!" she cried. "AHHHH! ITS A-" The air was dead.

"NOOO! PLEASEEE! ANYTHING BUT THAT! ANYTHINGG!" she told Wally, who now stood in front of her, holding her biggest fear. "Too bad." he said. Jiffy's world blacked out.

Jiffy POV:

"ughh..." Jiffy grumbled. "What...happened?" she sat up quickly and screamed. "NOOOO, PURPPLEE ONIONSS! NOOOO!" she quickly turned away to find more purple food. "NOOOO, NOTT GRAPEE JELLYYY!" she cried out. "AHHHHH, AND WORST OF ALL, NOOO GRAPEE MEDICINEEE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled.

She saw everyone laughing at her. "STOP IT!" she said angrily. "I really hate you guyss...-.-..."

**I know, super short, but I will finsih Day 1 in another chappie! Pleasee revieww! No flamess and yess rainbowss and uniccornsss! :D **

**Kuki: **I didn't know you were afraid of rollerskates, so instead of those for you're birthday, I got you ice skatess!

**Jiffy: **NOOOOO! NOT ICE SKATESSS! THOSEE ARE WORSEE!

**Kuki: **Gosh, do you like ANYTHING on wheels?

**Jiffy: **Trucks.

**Kuki: **-.-

**Jiffy: **:D

**Wally: **Review!

**Kuki: **Review what?

**Wally: **The chapter.

**Kuki: **What chapter? IS IT RAINBOW MONKEYS BOOK?

**Wally: ***slaps forehead*

**Jiffy: **I'm still wondering how the fizzld' fruit skittles you got here...o.O...REVIEWWW!

**Kuki: **REVIEWWW WHAT?

**Wally+Jiffy: ***slaps forehead*

**Wally: **Even IM not that stupid.

**Jiffy: **Kuki, that's sad. ;P

Revieww for stupidd Kukiii ! :3


	3. Chapter 3

**I promised another Chapter! SO HERE IT IS! :D ...wait 1 second! My clock says 8:46 and the computer says 7:46 (its really early i got up early to update for you guys :3) I think its Daylight Savings Time...oh well! Now, let me thank Heather, britishmexi27 (:3 i think i gt it right tis time!) and Number 8.0 for reviewing so quickly! I made me smileee before i went to bed. SO YAY TIME TO GET STARTED AND COMPLETE DAY 1, WHICH MEANS THERE WILL BE 9 CHAPPIES INSTEAD! BOO AND YAY!**

**DISCLAIMER: dont own codename: knd. now, shoo, shoo :3**

Jiffy POV

**Jiffy: Why is always MY pov?**

**Director: Cuz it is. :3**

**Jiffy: Wait, the director is the writer, right?**

**Director/Writer: Yepp.**

**Jiffy: Who is the author, RIGHT!**

**Director/Writer/Author: :/ Yep, basically the same. What are you picking at here?**

**Jiffy: THAT I'M YOU! So that means I'm taking to myself...*shudders*...**

**Author: LAMO!**

**Jiffy: -.-**

**Author: LAMO LOSER LAMO LOSER!**

**Jiffy: FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I'M YOU YOU DUMBASS!**

**Author: :D YOU JUST CALLED YOURSELF A DUMBASS! :D**

**Jiffy: -.- Back to my POV.**

**Author: Your DUMBASS POV! HAH!**

**Jiffy: -.-**

Jiffy had a rough morning. Well, there was still sun in the day, PLUS it was Pancake Day! After the incident with Hoagie and Wally, her and Heather (a reviewerrr :3 BEAT EM GOOD!) beat them up. It was quite fun, since Jiffy owned 2 hammers. **A/N: :3 Mwahahah.**

She hurried down and ate sprinkle pancakes that tasted, unfortunately, like blubber, and then went over to watch TV.

"For crying out loud, WE ARE WATCHING FIST VS. FIST!" Wally screeched. "NO WAY, WE'RE WATCHING RAINBOW MONKEYS LOVE FUN CARE SHARE HAPPINESS SUPER LOVE SUPER RAINBOWS SUPER SGARE AND CARE FUN VALLEY THE EIGHTH!" Kuki shouted back, with wild fire in their eyes.

I plopped down onto the sofa. "I'll watch either Fist VS. Fist or Rainbow Monkeys...something..." I thought. Unfortunately, I spoke it aloud. What a cruddy grave just dug myself. Now they would-

"YOU CHOOSE!" they both yelled crazily. "Umm..." I murmured. "Can I chose something different?" They both calmed down immediately and looked straight into my crystal blue eyes. "Okay." Kuki said. "Sounds cool." Wally agreed. "LETS WATCH GUMMY BEARS RATTLE RATTLE TOY BLEH!" I whooped. They both gave me blank stares. "I was joking, that showis for one year ol-" I began. "YEAH!" they shouted happily. "Umm...yeah...TOTALLY not for one-year olds." I sighed.

"GOO GOO GA GA YAYNLKJK JWEFF!" said Goo-Goo Bear. "JWEF AHAH GOO GOO GA GOO GOO BEAR!" they cried back. I slapped my forehead. "What the hell is wrong with you guys? That show is for one-year-olds!" I yelled hysterically. They were already immersed into the Goo-Goo Gummy Bear. I sighed and headed towards my plain room.

When I walked in, they was curtain over everything, even the walls. How is that even possible. WHAT THE FIZZL'D FRUIT SKITTLES IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?

**Hoagie POV:**

I was wondering when Jiffy would get to her room. She was taking her time, for sure. Uh oh, here she comes!

**Abby POV:**

I just heard a scream from Jiffy's room. I was shocked at what I saw when I came in.

**Nigel POV: **

I heard a scream! KIDS NEXT DOOR, BATTLE STATIONS!

**Kuki and Wally's Shared POV:**

*drools at television*

**Kuki POV: **

"And we'll be right back, after the break!" the TV shouted excitedly. Kuki and Wally snapped out of the TV show's depth and hurried to Jiffy's room, where a scream of horror had come from.

**Jiffy POV: **

I just screamed! OMG I didn't mean to do that! Now everybody but Hoagie is in here with weapons. "OhmygoshI'" I hurried to say as I pushed them out of the room.

Nigel stared at me intently. "Why DID you scream, Abby wants to know." Abby asked. "Well, Hoagie shocked me by re-doing my room!" I gasped excitedly. I now had white walls with paint splatters all over them. I had a laptop perched opon a desk. I had black curtains surrounding my window seat, and the best easel and paint set a girl could ask for. "But why would you do this, if I'm only staying temporarily?" I questioned. "You can keep the laptop and take it back, but you probably will have to re-visit **(A/N: If the reviewers would like that ;3) **another time, so why not be prepared?" Hoagie explained. "Now you guys know, all of you." Hoagie added.

I had to grin. I was so happy here with these retards.

**Evening, After Dinner:**

**Still Jiffy POV, it IS her visit, ja know ^.^ :**

Jiffy changed out of her purple hoodie and torn jean shorts into a navy blue hoodie with navy leggings. At least she was supposed to. She always wore that on cold nights, but tonight wasn;t cold at all. She put on her alternative pajamas, a light pink tank top and neon green and hot pink shorts. She grabbed a cuddly orange pillow and headed off to Kuki's room.

Something didn't feel right. Kuki had told everyone to go to her room at midnight, and she was going. She made sure that she wasn't tired so she wouldn't fall asleep and be pranked. But WHAT felt wrong?

She stepped inside to find Nigel, Abby, and Kuki in a circle, while Wally was chasing Hoagie around the circle until he sat down.

"ARE YOU GUYS PLAYING...AHHH! NOT DUCK DUCK GOOSE!" she screamed. "We're all done now, then." Kuki said, smiling slyly.

"Ummm...okay, so what should we play?" Jiffy asked.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Wally yelled.

"Ditto." Abby agreed. They rest of the group nodded along.

"Oh-kay...Truth or Dare?" Hoagie shot the question immediately to Jiffy. Now Jiffy noticed everyone had a sly sile on their face except for her. They were anticipating her every move. She felt sweat droplets quickly begin to form. "Truth." she said as calmly as possible. She could see a hint or a flash of dissapointment in their eyes. What were they up to?

"Are you going to pick dare next time? Answer truthfully." Hoagie asked suspiciously. "I'll have to say no, because this truth was lame. I want a better one next time." Jiffy answered slyly, fortunately not the answer that had their heart's contempt.

They game continued on. Now it was Kuki's turn to ask Jiffy a question, because, as promised, she unfortunately picked truth.

"Do you like someone in this circle?" Kuki asked. "Nope." Jiffy answered carefully. She didn't want to be mean about it, but if she was super nice about it, it could hint that she was lying about her answer, which she was not.

The circle came back around. Jiffy had picked truth 5 times. She knew it was dare time.

"I wonder why I'm asking this, because you always PICK TRUTH. So, truth or dare?" Wally asked, raising an eyebrow.

I usually do truth, dare, truth, dare, but I've only done truths. Who KNOWS what's coming?

"Dare." Jiffy tried to answer confidently. Unfortunately, her confidence did not shine. Wally grinned and she knew she made a bad choice.

"I dare you to...eat this." Wally hissed.

"AHHHHH NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY!" Jiffy screamed.

She ran around. Wally knew she would do this, but her screaming, wide open mouth made a perfect target. He put it in when she passed him briskly.

She spit it out and ran off. "NOOOOO AHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOO!"

"I guess she doesn't like purple onions." Wally laughed, picking it up carefully. They all cracked up.

**AHHAHAHHAHAH wow that was loooooonggg! That took me awhile so I hoped you enjoyed it! READ AND REVIEWW!**

**Kuki: What? I didn't KNOW you didn't like onions.**

**Jiffy: -.-**

**Kuki: I only knew you hated them! HAH! :3**

**Jiffy: -.- Reviewww for my hatred for purplee onionss!**

**Kuki: REVIEWWW WHAT? GUYS, THIS IS NOT NICE! -.-**

**Jiffy: NEITHER WAS STUFFING PURPLE FOOD IN MY MOUTH! -.-**

**Kuki: THAT WASN'T ME! THAT WAS WALLY!**

**Wally: ...umm, review!**

**Kuki: REVIEWWW WHAT? TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!**

**Wally+Jiffy: *slaps forhead***

**REVIEWW FOR PURPLE ONIONSS! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, is it just me or is this story lacking funnyness and is a little boring? A quick funny chappie here where Jiffy is prak called by her sector! :D EENJOYY btw I need to make a hall of fame: britishmexi27, DynamiteGirl, Number 8.0, and KNDNumber25! :DDD**

**Disclaimer: you stupid asses,I DONT FRIEKENNN OWN IT! ;OO**

Another day of torture, Jiffy had already cleared out any purple substance that was edible, so she had nothing to be afraid of. Oh, her phone was ringing!

**Jiffy: Hello?**

**Sector V Prank Call: Hi.**

**Jiffy: ...um, hi.**

**Sector V: Why did you call?**

**Jiffy: You called me!**

**SV: YOU HAVE MY PICKLES!**

**Jiffy: WTF NO I DONT.**

**SV: Ur just JEALOUS i have perfect pickles.**

**Jiffy: That's what she said.**

**SV: So, what was your order again?**

**Jiffy: ? What?**

**SV: You wanted a sausage pizza, right?**

**Jiffy: Heh, why not? **

**SV: Okay, with pickles?**

**Jiffy: Okay...**

**SV: With...purple onions?**

**Jiffy: Yeah, wait-NO!**

**SV: Okay, we'll deliver it right away!**

Jiffy hangs up.

"What a prank call" She told herself unsurely. When she heard a knock at the door, she was afraid.

**Jiffy POV:**

i opened the door, hesitant. then i saw a medium sized pizza box, I opened it, just to find a box full of purple onions. Oh, that sector v...*faints*

**THAT TOOK YOU HALF A SECOND TO READ. I KNOW. But its a quick little something, and i REALLY should do my hw now. Oh here comes the dump truck, drooping it off(; TOODELOOOO! :S :3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I hope you guys'll like this, and here's a little thing to know, I'm making another story all about you guys! YES, YOU, MY REVIEWERS! It's about a game show where a reviewer and me go up against a couple on a game show!**

**Let's say it was Wally+Kuki VS. Jiffy+britishmexi27**

**In Chappie 1, we would answer random questions asked by the host, AKA (whoever wants to be host:D)**

**Couples to choose from to go against Jiffy and a reviewer: Wally+Kuki, Hoagie+Abby, and Nigel+Rachel, the reviewer up against them chooses!**

**So, if you like the idea, IT WILL BE A FUNNY STORY:D , let me know in a review or PM me!**

**Sorry about that! ON WITH THE WONDERFUL STORY!**

DiSCLAiMER: i DONT OWN CKND. woo.

_DAY 3_

**Jiffy was having a friend over today, a British Mexican friend. They were gonna go have tea after hanging out. Even though she wasn't in the KND at the moment, they permitted her to be allowed into the treehouse.**

_**DINGG-DONGG!**_

**Jiffy was hurrying over when Wally opened the door.**

**And THIS is how it went:**

Wally: Who are you?

britishmexi: *australian accent* Ello Mate! I've come here to visit JIFF-AYY, mate.

Wally: Umm, okay.

britishmexi: WAA-HOOO!

Wally: *thinking: wtf..*

**Jiffy was surprised a bit after seeing the accent work on Wally, but he IS pretty dumb.**

**JIFFY POV:**

'

**"Ello mate" I said jokingly. "Good eye, mate, better go get some tea!" she exclaimed. "Crumpets with that, i will ask?" a familiar voice replied. "Nigel!" I exclaimed, surprised even MORE than before. I twiddled with my thumbs nervously. "W-What are y-you doing h-h-here?" I stuttered. "It's my treehouse, MATE." Nigel rolled his eyes. "Were you talking to Wally again, telling him his accent was "funny" and pissing him off by doing it REALLY badly?" he asked suspiciously in a funnyish way. "Heh heh, HEY! Wait, that was my very best! Hmphh!" I said, avoiding the question. He gave me an odd look and walked away.**

**britishmexi stood up from behind the couch and yelled "WHEW! THAT WAS CLOSE!" probably in the loudest megaphone-like voice ever. It attacted attention from Kuki, who ran over holding a gift box, grinning from ear to ear. "I GOT YOU SOMETHING YOU'VE ALWAYS WANTED!" she screamed happily. "An iPodtouch 4?" "Nope!" "A super-duper-duper squishy temperpedic pillow? Or a pillow pet?" "NOPE! Guess again!" "I don't wanna.." "GUESSSSSSS! :O" "Okay, okay, umm, hmm, ooh, i know, i know! ITS THE REPAIR TO MY FLYING SKATEBOARD! I KNOW IT IS! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU KUKI! I'e only been talking about it ever since got here but I didn't expect you t-" "NO, SILLY!" "THEN WHAT FRIKEN IS IT?" I gasped.**

** "Open it!" Kuki held out the box happily. "Okay, umm, sure." I said, turning around to find a pair of bright bewildered eyes poking out from behind the sofa. I made a signal to hide and whipped my head back around, yanking off the ribbon. "Kuki you shouldn't hav-KUKI! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE! WHY DID YOU! KUKIIIIIIII!" I screeched. She giggled excitedly. "You seemed to love them before in one of the past chappie's , so I got you them!" Kuki explained, while jumping up and down, ecstatic. "Kuki really shouldn't have..." britishmexi mumbled under her breath as she watched me faint before her very own eyes.**

What was it? Do you know? GUESS and :DDDDD I'll let you know if you're rightt! I'll credit you in the nextt chappieee:) REVIEWW FOR ME AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE VOTE FOR THE POLL ON MY PROFILE or i'll stop updating for a long time): i really dontt wanna but i want a few votess too! SO VOTES=UPDATE AND REVIEWS=UPDATE ! :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this story hasn't been updated for a while, time for this one to be finished up right here! I consider this LAST CHAPPIE! Hooray! :D It was, in fact, purple onions in the box. :) I'm too obcious for you guyss! :D**

**DAY 7, FINAL DAY, SUNDAY, 7:14 AM, BREAKFAST ROOM.**

Jiffy had her head in the cereal bowl. She was exhausted. She had pulled an all-nighter the night before, and she could care LESS about her corn puffs below her chin. She yawned loudly, causing the milk to form little bubbles. She gently closed her eyes when- WHOO! WHOO! WHOO! WHOO! Jiffy was alarmed quickly. What was that awful noise this early in the morning? She had fallen over, cracking the cereal bowl in half, spilling the milk and corn puffs everywhere. "Bwahh, I'll clean it up later." Jiffy mumbled. She suddenly awoke, noticing a figure flash before her and then flash away. Her piercing blue eyes popped opened. That's when she remembered that her teammates were still asleep. Kuki suddenly ran across the hall. She noticed Jiffy, and skidded to a halt. "JIFFY, COME ON, ITS A MISSION ALERT!" Kuki yelled. "Oh, uhh, okay..." Jiffy said, unsure. "BWAHHH! OMG A MISSION!" Jiffy quickly realized the situation and hurried down the hall, trailing behind Kuki. Everyone was in a room with Nigel standing on a platform.

He looked worried. "Jiffy, there's some TERRIBLE news." Nigel quietly explained. "Yeah, I'm going back to my Sector today, but it's fine, Nigel! I'l visit!" Jiffy exclaimed with a grin. She remembered that the alarm was only for emergencies, so that couldn't be the case. She quieted down. "Your other two members of your sector, Numbers 33 and 44, they've been kidnapped by Father. They chose you to go alone to find them." he stuttered. "Wow, umm, okay." Jiffy replied in utter shock.

**24 HOURS LATER...**

Jiffy was back in her Sector, alone, crying a bit. She had failed. She heard a knock on the door an got up. She hurried to the door, just to find a boy with blond hair and blue eyes that mimiced hers, be at the door. "Delivery." he said. Then he ran off, laughing. "hmphh." She said. It was a heavy package, that probably weighed twice as much as her. With all her effort, she barely managed to shove it into the treehouse. Suddenly, it popped open, casuing Number 8 to scream. Two girls were inside, laughing and yelling GOTCHA! "OMGOSH, GUYS!" Jiffy laughed happily. It was her teammates! "Wow, guys, did you gain a bit" Jiffy joked. "Well, plently of harm in doing this, but oh well!" Number 33 giggled to Number 44. "No harm in...doing what?" Jiffy asked suspiciously. "THIS!" Number 44 screeched, throwing a bunch of purple onions into the air, scattering them all around. "AHHHH, YOU GUYS, IMMA KILL YOU ONCE I GET OUTTA HERE!" Jiffy yelled, running out of the room. Sector V appeared out of no where and they all laughed harder than they did when they saw Nigel's huge butt picture. It was a picture perfect moment.

**(: I liked the ending! Review please! I think I'll re-name the story "With that Fear of Purple Onions". :DD REVIEWWW!**


End file.
